<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crash my car by spiderbishop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704861">crash my car</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderbishop/pseuds/spiderbishop'>spiderbishop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(almost?), Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Accidents, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Huang Ren Jun &amp; Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Idk they are Not idols, Kinda, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Drives a Motorcycle, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers, huang renjun is a little bitch, na jaemin is also a little bitch, retail worker na jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderbishop/pseuds/spiderbishop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A faint voice came out of his phone. "Renjun!? Renjun! What happened!?"</p><p>He brought the phone back to his ear, "An asshole almost killed me."</p><p>"What!?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crash my car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun considered himself a responsible citizen --he always threw his trash in the nearest trash can, made sure to pay his taxes on time and even helped old ladies cross the street from time to time. Not checking both sides of the street before crossing it was <em>not</em> his style.</p><p>So, he blamed Haechan for making him do it.</p><p>The younger had been calling him nonstop, spamming his phone with hundreds of texts. In his defense, Renjun was running late, another thing that was not his style.</p><p>Renjun had picked up the phone right before crossing the street, being met with Haechan's scolding immediately.</p><p>"Huang Renjun! You're ignoring me!"</p><p>"No, I'm not."</p><p>"Yes you are!" Haechan said, teasing Renjun playfully. "You are exactly 12 minutes late, I could easily leave without you, I'm the one who's driving after all."</p><p>Renjun started walking faster, almost jogging, when he stepped foot on the crossroad, "Look, I'm like a block away from your house just-"</p><p>The sound of tires stopping abruptly interrupted him.</p><p>He froze in his place, paralyzed out of shock.</p><p>And then, "Look both sides before crossing, dumbass!"</p><p>His head turned right almost on its own, finding a car stopped just mere centimeters from his body.</p><p>Renjun's mouth started talking before he could think the appropriate thing to say to someone who had almost killed him.</p><p>"Look out for pedestrians you fucking idiot!"</p><p>Maybe that wasn't the right response.</p><p>The owner of the car rolled down his window and put half of his body out of it, revealing a boy around the same age as Renjun.</p><p>"You came out of nowhere, my car could've been damaged!" the boy said, his light brown hair covering part of his face.</p><p>"Maybe learn how to fucking drive before getting a car, then."</p><p>The boy got inside his car when hearing that. <em>Renjun 1, stranger who almost killed him 0.</em></p><p>Renjun continued walking, realizing that he had stopped in the middle of the crossroad. Thank god no other cars were around.</p><p>A faint voice came out of his phone. "Renjun!? Renjun! What happened!?"</p><p>He brought the phone back to his ear, "An asshole almost killed me."</p><p>"What!?"</p>
<hr/><p>Haechan's motorcycle was Renjun's least favorite thing in the entire world, aside from tank tops and pineapples. It had nothing to do with the motorcycle per se, Haechan was just a terrible driver.</p><p>Getting on that <em>thing</em> was basically like getting on a Russian roulette. Haechan forgot to turn his rear lights on and he skipped stop signs more often than not, making sure Renjun had the absolute worst time every time he asked his friend to drive him somewhere.</p><p>This time, they were going to the mall.</p><p>For Renjun, going to the mall meant buying more clothes than he needed and feeling guilty about it. For Haechan, it was all about socializing. Haechan had friends everywhere, including the shopping mall, and it was the perfect opportunity to go around and say hi to his friends while Renjun spent three hours deciding which hoodie he should buy. It was a win-win situation.</p><p>Haechan parked the motorcycle in an empty spot in the parking lot, taking off his helmet and running his hands through his curly hair.</p><p>"Ready to go shopping?" he asked, a goofy smile on his lips.</p><p>Renjun smiled back.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>The same thing always happened every time they went shopping. Renjun would spend hours inside a store, while Haechan ran around talking to whoever was there --the employees, some friends from uni, even his mom's friends. And for a while, Haechan was content. Until the third or fourth shop, when his patience started running out. By then, he would be begging Renjun to go home already until Renjun got bored and humored him. </p><p>It happened this time too, of course.</p><p>Haechan had been incredibly patient, he had been running around for 4 hours, even helping Renjun pick which clothes he should buy. But of course, good things never lasted long.</p><p>"Renjun," the younger called.</p><p>Renjun replied with a hum.</p><p>"I'm <em>so</em> hungry."</p><p>"Go eat something, then."</p><p>"Come with me, I don't like eating alone."</p><p>Renjun looked at him incredulously, "Since when do you not like eating alone."</p><p>"Since right now," said Haechan, taking one of Renjun's hand on his own. "Come on, Renjunnie, we've been at this for hours. We deserve a break."</p><p>Renjun chuckled, looking at the price of some discounted jeans. "<em>You</em> need a break, Haechan. <em>I</em> need to spend all of my paycheck on shit I will most definitely regret buying after two weeks."</p><p>"Okay, here's a deal: one more store, and then we'll have something to eat."</p><p>The older thought about it for a second. He <em>was</em> starting to get hungry.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Haechan exclaimed.</p><p>After paying for his discounted jeans and a new belt, the boys walked to their last shop of the day: Neo Culture. It was kinda like a Hot Topic, but with less band merch and more actual cute clothes. Still edgy, though.</p><p>Renjun had seen nice shoes on their website, and he really needed some new boots.</p><p>So, they came into the store, Haechan immediately gravitating towards the jewelry section of the shop while Renjun walked into the shoe aisle.</p><p>After a while of comparing shoes and prices, Haechan came around with two necklaces in his hand.</p><p>"Which one do you like more? Silver with green gems," the younger said, placing said necklace over his shirt, "or gold with purple gems?"</p><p>"Definitely silver. I'm not a fan of golden jewelry."</p><p>"'Kay, thanks! You know, I have been thinking about getting some piercings. It would add a lot to my biker look, don't you think?"</p><p>Renjun laughed at that, "Biker look? You barely look old enough to own a motorcycle."</p><p>Haechan hit him in the shoulder, muttering a small <em>shut up</em>, as he started looking at the pretty shoes in front of him.</p><p>The older boy was thinking about either getting some dark boots or white trainers with some neon green parts. The trainers were cheaper, but he had been wanting new boots for the longest time. As he thought it over, the sound of someone clearing their throat made him look up from the shoes he was holding.</p><p>A tall boy with light brown hair dressed with the store's uniform looked at them with a bright customer service smile on his face.</p><p>"Hi guys, can I help you with anything?" the boy asked, obviously having been forced to approach them by the manager looking at them from the register.</p><p>"No, thank you! We're just looking-" before Haechan could finish his sentence, the boy's eyes met with Renjun's.</p><p>A loud gasp left the tall boy's lips. "You!?"</p><p>Renjun looked around him, noticing that he was alone saving for Haechan in the aisle. He pointed a finger at himself, confused. "Me?"</p><p>"You!"</p><p>And then it clicked.</p><p>"You're the asshole who almost killed me!"</p><p>"No, <em>you</em> are the asshole who got in the way out of nowhere!"</p><p>Haechan looked at them with a confused expression on his face. "Um, what's happening right now?"</p><p>"He almost ran me over!" said Renjun, pointing an accusatory finger towards the other boy.</p><p>"I wouldn't have done that if you had noticed that I was about to go that way."</p><p>"Well maybe you should have noticed a pedestrian was crossing the street before speeding like a maniac."</p><p>"Well maybe you should have been paying attention to your surroundings!"</p><p>"Well maybe we should stop yelling!" said Haechan, getting in between both boys.</p><p>Renjun finally looked away from the stranger's deep brown eyes and looked at his friend instead.</p><p>He had to remember that they were in a public place, Renjun was pretty sure he could be banned from the store if he started punching one of the employees.</p><p>"Didn't you want to go eat somewhere?" the older asked his friend.</p><p>"Huh? Sure, but didn't you want to buy some shoes?"</p><p>Renjun angrily left the shoes he had picked back where they belonged. He was pissed off but he still had manners.</p><p>He looked back at the employee, his eyes fixed on Renjun.</p><p>"Not anymore," Renjun said, taking Haechan and dragging him along as he walked his way out of the store.</p><p>He felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked back one last time and saw the tall boy's burning gaze still on him.</p><p>He continued dragging Haechan along with him until they arrived at a fast food place inside the mall.</p><p>They ordered burgers and some fries, and they ate them in silence.</p><p>That was until Haechan decided to talk. "So, this was the guy who almost ran you over?"</p><p>Renjun nodded as he munched on his burger. He couldn't stay mad when the food was <em>so good.</em></p><p>"He's cute."</p><p>The older almost chocked with his burger.</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"First of all, it's rude to talk while eating. And it's also very much disgusting," Haechan started, taking a sip of his drink in between words. "I'm just saying, he is cute."</p><p>"He's an asshole."</p><p>"He can be both."</p><p>Renjun rolled his eyes. "Whatever."</p><p>A mischievous smile appeared on Haechan's face.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>"So, you won't go back for the shoes?"</p><p>"I'll just buy them online or something. Why are you so interested in the shoes all of a sudden?"</p><p>The younger's shoulders went up, a smile still on his lips. "No reason, I guess."</p><p>As they finished eating, a hand rested itself on Haechan's shoulder. The boy turned around quickly.</p><p>"Jeno!"</p><p>A friend of Haechan stood there, with his ugly work uniform that somehow still made him look good. Renjun had met Jeno before, he was kind and funny, and Haechan had a big fucking crush on him. Haechan would never admit that, but Renjun knew, judging by the way his friend gave the boy heart eyes every time he talked.</p><p>"Hi, Haechan! Hi, Renjun," Jeno said, taking off his red cap with the fast-food restaurant logo on it. "What are you guys doing here?"</p><p>"Oh, you know, just... shopping. Having a boy's day." Haechan giggled as if he was a teenage girl. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Renjun rolled his eyes, amused with his friend's behavior.</p><p>"My shift just ended, I'm heading home."</p><p>"Oh, really?" Haechan asked, "We were about to get going too."</p><p><em>No we weren't,</em> Renjun thought, <em>I haven't even finished my meal.</em></p><p>"Cool, wanna walk together until we're outside?"</p><p>Haechan nodded quickly, "Yeah, sure!"</p><p>Renjun brought his fries with him as the three boys walked to the parking lot outdoors, Haechan and Jeno talking while Renjun was left to eat his fries and watch as the boys flirted.</p><p>When they arrived at the spot where Haechan had parked his motorcycle, Jeno awkwardly put his hands inside his pockets as he said goodbye.</p><p>"Wait, who's taking you home?" asked Haechan, suddenly worried by the other boy.</p><p>"Oh, well, my car is at the mechanic right now so... I'm walking home."</p><p>"Walking!?" Haechan sounded horrified by this, "But you live so far away! It'll take you at least an hour to get home!"</p><p>"It's fine, don't worry," Jeno started, being interrupted by Haechan.</p><p>"No way! Come with us!"</p><p>"Um, Haechan?" asked Renjun tentatively, "You do know that a motorcycle is just for two people right?"</p><p>Haechan looked as if the thought had just occurred to him, which was entirely possible knowing him.</p><p>A few seconds of silence passed as the tan boy came up with an idea.</p><p>Suddenly, his face lit up.</p><p>"I can take Jeno home and come back for you later?"</p><p>Renjun was mortified at that. His house was at least forty-five minutes away from the mall on foot, and he knew Haechan would absolutely take the long way to Jeno's house just to spend more time with the boy. Which meant that he had to wait about 45 minutes anyway.</p><p>So, essentially, Renjun was fucked.</p><p>He didn't want to ruin Haechan's chance with his crush, but he didn't wanna walk alone either.</p><p>"It's fine, Haechan, I don't wanna be a bother," said Jeno, noticing Renjun's shocked expression and knowing exactly what to say to make the situation better. God, Renjun really wanted him to date Haechan.</p><p>"No, you're never a bother!" Haechan interlocked Jeno's hand with his, both their cheeks reddening.</p><p>Haechan looked at Renjun, his expression changing from a shy smile to a <em>i-will-kill-you-if-you-ruin-this-for-me </em>smile.</p><p>If Renjun's friend was trying to intimidate him, it had worked.</p><p>"Okay, okay, go take Jeno home," the older spoke, defeated, "but what am I supposed to do? Walk home?"</p><p>"I could drive you home."</p><p>Renjun turned around quickly when he heard the voice behind him.</p><p>It was the boy who had almost killed him earlier that day, still dressed in his work uniform. His hair was messy again, fluffy and disheveled, a polar opposite of the way he had styled it during his shift.</p><p>Renjun didn't like the fact that the ugly neon green from the uniform's shirt suited him so well.</p><p>"Jaemin!" Jeno exclaimed, smiling at the boy.</p><p>"What are <em>you </em>doing here?" asked Renjun at the same time as Jeno spoke, looking suspiciously at both boys, "Wait, do you know each other?"</p><p>"Yeah! We went to high school together!" Jeno kept talking, oblivious to the obvious tension between Jaemin and Renjun as they looked into each other's eyes.</p><p>"I heard you talking, sorry," Jaemin said, still staring at Renjun even as he spoke, "I can take one of you with my car."</p><p>Jeno seemed to think it over for a couple of seconds before talking again, "Uh, I can go with you if you don't mind driving me home?"</p><p>Jeno let go of Hechan's hand and Renjun could have sworn he heard his friend's heart breaking in a million pieces.</p><p>Haechan looked like a kicked puppy. He was <em>so</em> lucky to have Renjun as a friend because the older couldn't believe what he was about to say.</p><p>Renjun sighed in defeat, "Can you take me instead? I really hate motorcycles."</p><p>Technically, he wasn't lying. He didn't hate motorcycles, but he did hate Haechan's motorcycle. Renjun hated having to share a car with the boy who had almost run him over way more than maybe dying thanks to Haechan's terrible driving, though. Jaemin was also a terrible driver too, judging by the way his speeding had almost caused Renjun's death.</p><p>"Then it's settled, me and Jeno will take my bike and Jaemin can drive Renjun home! Everyone's happy!" Haechan rushed to get his helmets and give one to Jeno, jumping on the motorcycle before giving Renjun a chance to change his mind.</p><p>
  <em>You little shit.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin jiggled his car keys in front of Renjun's face.</p><p>"Come on, pretty boy."</p><p>Jaemin started walking towards his car, with Renjun following along closely. When they arrived at the spot where Jaemin's car was parked, the boy pressed a button on the keys, unlocking his car's door.</p><p>Renjun rushed to get into the passenger seat of the old car, immediately putting his seatbelt on as he sat down, placing his bags on his lap. Better safe than sorry.</p><p>Jaemin, of course, noticed this and let out a laugh.</p><p>"I'm not actually a bad driver, I promise," Jaemin threw him a big smile, showing his <em>perfect</em> teeth. "I was just in a rush this morning because I was late for my shift. Sorry about that by the way."</p><p>The older boy felt taken aback by Jaemin's friendliness, completely different to his rude behavior from before.</p><p>It was suspicious, but Renjun appreciated it nonetheless.</p><p>"It's Renjun," he muttered, so quietly that he thought Jaemin wouldn't have heard him, especially not with the sound of the motor turning on as Jaemin started the car.</p><p>But he did.</p><p>"What did you say?" Jaemin asked once he finally started the car, turning his head around to look at Renjun as if whatever he had to say was more important than paying attention to his surroundings as he tried to get out of the parking lot.</p><p>"My name. It's Renjun."</p><p>Jaemin sent him one last smile before looking away. "You have a pretty name. I'm Jaemin, by the way."</p><p>Renjun nodded, not wanting to continue the conversation.</p><p>The truth was, he liked the way Jaemin mispronounced his name. Not a lot of people got the pronunciation quite <em>right</em>, to Jaemin's credit, but the way the brown-haired boy said it sounded better than his actual name. Maybe because it was Jemin who said it.</p><p>There were a few minutes of silence as Jaemin got the car out of the parking lot, but the boy put some music on when they were finally on the road.</p><p>One of Ariana Grande's song started playing from the car's speakers.</p><p>"Didn't think you were an Ariana type of guy," Renjun spoke, looking out of the window as he let the music fill in the suffocating silence inside the car.</p><p>Jaemin chuckled, "What type of guy did you think I was, then?"</p><p>Renjun looked him up and down. He had obviously dyed brown hair, and the black and neon green uniform all Neo Culture employees had to wear kind of gave him an edgy look.</p><p>The older shrugged, a small smile on his face, "I don't know, maybe a 100 gecs type of guy."</p><p>Jaemin let out a deep laugh at Renjun's comment.</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint."</p><p>They fell into another silence, this time more comfortable as the chorus of 'break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored' started.</p><p>Jaemin started humming along with it, bobbing his head with the beat.</p><p>Renjun tried to stay quiet, but he knew this song by heart and he felt the need to sing along. So, he did.</p><p>Soon enough, Jaemin started singing with him, and what had started as an awkward car ride with a stranger ended up being an impromptu karaoke session of all of Renjun's favorite songs.</p><p>They sang everything on Jaemin's playlist, from Ariana Grande to Bazzi, from Justin Bieber to Beyonce, from Usher to IU --the songs just played one after the other, making both boys excited about which one would come next on shuffle.</p><p>By the time they had arrived at Renjun's house, his throat was a little sore from all of the singing, but he didn't wanna go home so soon. Still, he took off his seatbelt and grabbed his bags, ready to get off the car.</p><p>"Thank you for taking me home," he said, the mood becoming awkward again as Jaemin's gaze was on Renjun instead of the road for the first time in a while.</p><p>Jaemin shrugged, "No problem, I didn't wanna ruin Jeno's moment with your friend."</p><p>"Well then, I guess its time for me to go. Thank you again."</p><p>Renjun opened the door of the car as the first chords from Lauv's 'Paris in the Rain' started playing, but a big hand grabbed his arm right before he could leave.</p><p>"Wait!" exclaimed Jaemin.</p><p>The older boy turned around to face him again, Jaemin's cheeks reddening more and more as the seconds passed.</p><p>"Um, I know you probably hate me after what happened this morning, but I just... I think you're really cute, and like, really funny. And you also have a pretty singing voice, but this one is kinda unrelated. So, can I get your number or something? And maybe if you're okay with it we could go on a date. Totally fine if you don't want to but like if you do want to, I'm free whenever."</p><p>Renjun could not believe what he was hearing.</p><p>The same boy who had almost killed him that same morning was asking him out.</p><p>Renjun considered his options: on one hand, he could say no, stay painfully single and go about his life as usual. But on the other hand, he could have a date with a very cute, very tall boy <em>and</em> have the best answer ever to the inevitable question of "how did you two meet?".</p><p>He thought it over for a few more seconds, watching as Jaemin's leg bounced up and down thanks to his nerves.</p><p>"You're free whenever, you say?"</p><p>Jaemin nodded furiously. </p><p>"What do you think about having that date right now?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed reading this short renmin fic!! thanks to my wonderful friend em for almost getting hit by a car and giving me the idea to write this!</p><p>leave a comment with ur thoughts and follow me on twitter @ITYWRID &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>